


Tea-stained Lips

by gaysakurapetals



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Questioning Sexuality, lots of feelings, was writing and then oops they kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysakurapetals/pseuds/gaysakurapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It’s scary,</em> was all Kaname Madoka could think.</p><p>
  <em>Falling for a girl.</em>
</p><p>It’s not because Madoka ever witnessed any open discrimination against people who liked the same gender, nor did she ever; moreover, it was rather she never actually considered that one day, she might be put into such a position. </p><p>But then Homura came into her life, all sickly and seemingly disjointed at the limbs, trembling as if she could break at any moment. Once she saw her beauty, her preciousness, her fragility, the thought was instant and irrefutable: </p><p>
  <em>I want to hold her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea-stained Lips

_It’s scary_ , was all Kaname Madoka could think.

_Falling for a girl._

It’s not because Madoka has ever witnessed any open discrimination against people who liked the same gender, nor did she ever; moreover, it was rather she never actually considered that one day, she might be put into such a position.

Ever since she was little, it seemed you were supposed to like boys. Once, as a toddler, she wobbled towards another boy, a stranger, in the sandbox. She let out a soft breath and blew up her cheeks as she squatted to build her sandcastle next to him, not concerned with him in the slightest. Despite her timid looks, as a child, she wasn’t shy. She gathered up the bits and pieces of sand and patted them together as the boy clumsily made little box-shaped buildings, digging out his little fort. She remembered hearing coos and awws around her from the grown-ups, and whispers like, “They’d be such a cute couple.”

However, when she played with girls, there were no such comments. Perhaps there was a “They’re so cute!” but nothing more than that—and in the back of toddler Madoka’s preoccupied mind, she wondered what the difference was. But that was that, and she never gave it a second thought.

Sayaka made jokes about making her her wife, sure, but Madoka never took her seriously, always seeing Sayaka as a jokester—a jokester with a golden heart and much more courage than she could ever have.  

But then Homura came into her life, all sickly and seemingly disjointed at the limbs, trembling as if she could break at any moment. Once she saw her beauty, her preciousness, her fragility, the thought was instant and irrefutable: _I want to hold her._  

Homura, although weak in the flesh, had a heart that blazed within her like a flame that would never extinguish. She was like a ray of sunshine, a candle that flickered endlessly throughout the night, with a capacity of love that seemed endless. Madoka’s heart felt warm and fuzzy whenever she saw her sparkling, violet eyes lighting up whenever she saw Madoka in the distance, felt her own small fingers twitch as Homura waved enthusiastically at her, her tightly woven braids jingling like soundless holiday bells.

She loved her, and she knew this deep, deep in her fluttering heart, but she could not bring herself to say the words. Not yet. After all, you were supposed to like boys.

However, when they were alone in Homura’s room for a study session, with no one else at home, Madoka was at her breaking point. Her heart was racing as Homura was right in front of her, as Homura smiled warmly at her, her ebony hair cascading down her gentle, pointed shoulders.

“I-I hope you like chamomile,” Homura murmured softly, as if this whole thing was a secret between them, and Madoka laughed quietly, the lilt in her voice wavering just a little.

“I do,” she responded after a moment, letting her eyes sear into Homura’s, hoping that she could understand her feelings, understand anything, without her having to say the words.

Homura’s cheeks grew pink and rather than leaning forward and letting her sweet lips touch Madoka’s, confirming that she knew and wanted what Madoka so selfishly wanted, she averted her eyes shyly.

Madoka held back a sigh and welcomed the feeling of her cheeks growing warm as well, her heart ablaze. _So selfish,_ she thought to herself as she sipped her tea delicately, the taste igniting her heart a little more, unbearably more.

“H-How is it? I-I know that it’s not as good as Mami’s, n-not e-even close, but—“

“It’s delicious!” Madoka quickly reassured her, her affection swelling. “I love—I love it,” Madoka blushed even harder at her slip, and focusing on the soft, white carpet beneath her.

Homura’s entire face reddened as a result and she worried her lip between her teeth, which Madoka tried desperately not to look at. However, Homura’s bright, shimmering amethyst eyes wouldn’t leave her face, and Madoka could feel it as brazenly as the afternoon sun. She blushed even more at the feeling, looking down again because she couldn’t bear it.

Madoka gently set the teacup down onto a small plate and both onto Homura’s mini table, so focused on the design on the rim of the cup that she didn’t hear or sense Homura moving tentatively closer to her, not until she felt her soft hand cup her cheek and turn her head towards her. Before she knew it, an incredible softness was pressed against her tea-stained lips, and long eyelashes, feather-light, were brushing against her cheekbones.

Madoka took a sharp intake of breath through her nose and let her eyes clamp shut, her brows furrowing as she leaned forward to kiss Homura back, to let her fingers slip into her dark locks that she’d always long to touch, to comb through, to braid.

After several precious, eternal seconds, Homura pulled back slightly, just slightly, to look at Madoka in the eyes, her cheeks pink and her lips a delicious, cherry red.

“I-I’m sorry…! Without-without thinking, I…I…” Homura stuttered, blinking rapidly, but she made no move to back away, to leave Madoka’s warmth.

Madoka smiled, joy leaping through her chest and spreading its warmth to the tips of her fingertips, to the bottom of her toes.

“Don’t be sorry,” she whispered, and the words very nearly paralyzed Homura, if not for how she suddenly surged forward after, capturing Madoka’s lips with her own.

 _It’s wonderful_ , Madoka thought.

_Falling in love with a girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a gay little drabble that I wrote as I was brimming with gay feelings. Homumado always makes me feel things. Homura kissing Madoka right away is probably a bit OOC, and I wasn't planning on having it happen like that, but my fingers slipped! Whoops. Gotta work on my patience!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
